


Last Night, I Was Inside of You

by an_an0maly (prettylittlelea)



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-11-18 23:17:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/566371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlelea/pseuds/an_an0maly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Late one night on a bus ride to Cleveland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night, I Was Inside of You

**Title:** Last Night, I Was Inside of You  
 **Summary:** Late one night on a bus ride to Cleveland.  
 **Pairing:** Mercedes/Quinn/Rachel  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word Count:** 5000  
 **Disclaimer:** I don’t own these characters or anything from Glee aside from merchandise.  
 **Author’s Note:** Based on some kinks and prompts from someone. Kinks included: a little voyeurism and public sex. Sorry there aren’t more kinks. I hope this is ok, though. Title taken from **Az Yet’s** _‘Last Night’_. Also unbeta'd. I didn't know who to send it to and so all mistakes are my own, but please feel free to leave my concrit either in a comment or via PM. Thank you. :)

 

~*~*~

  
It was late. They’d been on the road for an hour now, with one stop in Findlay for a meal. By Rachel’s calculations, they should have been at least halfway to Cleveland by now, but a ‘Glee-ocracy vote’ had been called to order and the majority, all but Rachel, had voted for a food and a toilet break.

Rachel had pouted and rolled her eyes the entire thirty minutes they’d been at Denny’s. There were very few items on the menu that were vegan-friendly, and Puck’s second order of a triple cheeseburger, curly fries and a coke for the rest of the journey had set them back an additional ten minutes.

When they’d boarded the bus to embark on the next hundred and twenty three miles, Rachel had angrily taken the seat next to Mr. Schuester in order to complain about his blatant disregard of her position as captain. She made sure to point out that her duties included, but were not limited to, rehearsals, choreography, song selection and most importantly, scheduling their out of town trips. She argued that as he was _only_ the faculty advisor, he should respect her authority.

When the lights on the bus began to dim, Mr. Schuester _kindly_ ordered Rachel to take her seat with the others. She’d stood up, smoothed her skirt and shot a glare in his direction. She quickly made her way down the center aisle, bracing herself against the seats as the bus swayed from side to side. If they didn’t deviate further from her quickly altered schedule, they’d _hopefully_ make it to Cleveland within the next two hours.

Rachel glanced toward the back of the bus noting that everyone had quietened down, heads lolling gently from side to side in sleep. Rolling her eyes and huffing in indignation, Rachel slid into a seat just a few rows behind Mr. Schuester. She sat and pouted as she stared at her reflection in the window. She couldn’t believe how lazy her fellow glee-clubbers could be, and now they couldn’t even attempt to stay awake for a few short hours to practice voice control in a moving vehicle.

Rachel sighed as she rest her chin in her hand and tried to peer out into the darkness beyond the glass window. Her thoughts of emergency practices and the six am wake-up call she was going to surprise them with, were interrupted by the sound of hushed giggles coming from her right. Turning, she glanced over her shoulder and just barely made out the huddled forms of Mercedes and Quinn sharing a seat across the aisle from her.

Rachel couldn’t understand how she’d missed them the when she’d glanced around the bus. As she stared at them for a few seconds longer, she couldn’t help but wonder how they’d been able to maintain their friendship over the past year. Rachel watched as Quinn shifted so her back was resting against Mercedes’ front. Rachel felt an irrational level of anger at the sight of them, especially when Quinn pulled Mercedes’ arm to wrap around her waist.

She just couldn’t understand how even in different circles, they’d defied the McKinley High social hierarchy and instead became best friends. Rachel had to admit that it was still jarring to see Quinn Fabray marching down the hallways with Mercedes and Kurt on one side and Brittany and Santana on the other. Rachel sighed softly and turned back toward her window. She supposed they’d been able to stay close due to their continued living arrangements.

Although Quinn had moved in with her mother after Regionals, it had only lasted a very long and tiring three weeks. Quinn had been unable to tolerate her mother’s overbearing nature and her constant need to sweep the existence Beth under the proverbial rug. Her room at Mercedes’ house had remained vacant and awaiting its previous occupant’s return. The bed had been lined with new sheets, and a set of towels had been left on the dresser. Rachel knew this because during the ‘Welcome Home’ glee gathering that had taken place the day Quinn moved back in, Rachel had taken the time to gain a deeper and more _meaningful_ understanding of Quinn and Mercedes.

“Shh,” Rachel heard one of them whisper. Turning her head curiously to look toward the pair, she saw Quinn lean up and brush her lips against Mercedes’ cheek. Rachel rolled her eyes at their obvious display of overly friendly affection. She made to turn her head away but the headlights of an oncoming vehicle lit up the interior of the bus and in turn shone across Mercedes’ hand creeping up the inside of Quinn’s leg and under her dress.

Rachel’s jaw dropped as she quickly turned away to find her own shocked expression reflected back at her in the window. _Well, that was certainly more than ‘friendly’ behaviour_. A few achingly long seconds ticked by as she chewed on her bottom lip. Soon, her right knee began to bounce up and down as her mind began to fill with a range of explanations for the display of _affection_ she’d just witnessed. Was there more going on between Quinn and Mercedes than merely friendship? What was the relationship label? _Was_ there a relationship? She couldn’t understand how everyone in Glee had managed to miss this particular development. Crossing her arms in annoyance, she theorized she was probably the last one to know, _again_.

Minutes ticked by in silence and Rachel could only think the lack of sound coming from the pair was an indication that Mercedes’ hand had ceased its ascent up Quinn’s thigh. When she suddenly heard a gasp, Rachel couldn’t avoid the knee-jerk reaction to turn her head in their direction. The sight that greeted her was not what she’d expected. Actually, the _reaction_ she was experiencing, was definitely not what she’d been expecting.

Rachel’s heart began to beat loudly in her chest, her palms pressed into the tops of her thighs and her breathing turned quick and shallow. Before her, Quinn’s back arched slightly and her head pushed back into Mercedes’ shoulder. Her left foot braced itself against the armrest, the side of her bent knee pressed against the back of the cushioned seat as her left arm gripped tightly onto the arm wrapped around her waist. Rachel’s eyes snapped to Quinn’s right hand when she caught slight movement. Quinn’s nails were digging into Mercedes’ thigh as her hips rocked once, then twice against the finger tracing light circles around her clit.

Rachel felt a blush creep up her chest and neck before it warmed her cheeks. She held her breath as she watched the hem of Quinn’s dress move with each gentle rock of her hips, exposing more of her naked flesh. Rachel realized she was more surprised at seeing Quinn wearing a dress sans undergarments then she was by the fingers slowly moving down to her opening.

When Rachel heard Quinn whimper slightly, she couldn’t help but lean slightly closer, her eyes fixed firmly to Mercedes’ index finger disappearing into Quinn’s entrance. She held her breath as she watched Quinn thrust her hips, obviously seeking out an increase of friction from the girl barely inside her. Mercedes let out a soft, low laugh into the crook of Quinn’s neck. “Please,” Rachel heard Quinn beg softly.

Rachel flinched as she finally registered the nails digging into her thighs. She glanced down to find her fists balled up, gripping onto the hem of her skirt. Her nails had left half-moon indentations in her skin. Slowly letting out a deep breath, she carefully unfurled her fists. She distractedly smoothed down her skirt as her head slowly lifted to return her gaze back to the girls across from her.

As stealthily as she could, Rachel slid over to the aisle seat, her right hand grabbing onto the arm rest to steady her. She clenched her thighs tightly together as her left hand gripped the edge of the seat next to her knee. She bit her bottom lip as she stared at Mercedes’ finger slowly sliding in and out of Quinn. “Come on, Mercedes,” Quinn begged again in a low tone, her forehead now pressing into the side of Mercedes’ neck.

Rachel watched intently as Mercedes slid her finger completely out of Quinn causing her to mumble in protest. Bringing two fingers to Quinn’s entrance, Mercedes let her fingers trace around it. Quinn rocked her hips sharply trying to force Mercedes inside her, but instead of giving in, Mercedes moved her fingers back up to Quinn’s clit, teasing her with lazy circles. Rachel _heard_ Quinn’s wet walls clench in anticipation.

With her fingers brushing over Quinn’s clit, Mercedes began to slide her left hand up and under Quinn’s dress, her hand moving slowly toward Quinn’s breasts. Rachel’s fingers began to cramp from the grip she had on the seat and armrest. She closed her eyes tightly as she tried to gain control of her senses. Being careful to take a relatively quiet, deep breath, she tried to relax. But as she opened her eyes again, she couldn’t hold back the gasp as her eyes met Mercedes’. _Oh God,_ she was caught. Her heart had been racing, but now it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. She had a half formed argument on the tip of her tongue in defence of her invasion of their privacy, but before she could even utter a word, Mercedes slid her fingers around Quinn’s clit one last time before moving down to plunge fast and hard into Quinn.

A short high-pitched squeak erupted from between Quinn’s lips as her left hand flew up to grip onto the headrest. She rocked her hips against Mercedes’ fingers, hoping to encourage her to continue thrusting inside her. Rachel’s eyes flickered down to Quinn’s spread legs as Quinn continued to rock against Mercedes’ immobile fingers.

She slowly and apprehensively dragged her eyes back up to Mercedes. Their gazes locked and Mercedes turned her head slightly to whisper something in Quinn’s ear. Rachel held her breath and almost flinched in fear as Quinn’s head turned toward her, hazel eyes meeting her wide, brown eyes. Rachel glanced between the pair as she tried to swallow down her nerves.

Suddenly, Mercedes’ fingers slid out of Quinn and thrust back in causing the girl to arch her back and push harder against the armrest with her foot. Quinn pressed her head back into Mercedes’ shoulder, squeezed her eyes shut and bit her lip. The blonde nodded her head slightly as she turned her head and pressed her forehead into the side of Mercedes’ neck.

Rachel felt her muscles tense as she watched Mercedes’ left hand work its way out from under Quinn’s dress. It took her an embarrassingly long few seconds to realize the finger motioning toward her was an invitation to cross the aisle and take up residence in what little of the seat was available between Quinn’s legs. She perched precariously on the edge of the seat, her hands twisting slightly in her lap.

She stared down at Mercedes’ fingers slowly sliding in and out of Quinn’s entrance. The pace was agonizingly slow, even to her eyes. She could only imagine the kind of torture Quinn was experiencing. She brought a hand up, the urge to reach forward too hard to resist. With intent to reach forward to brush her thumb against Quinn’s exposed clit, she paused abruptly as she realized she hadn’t been given explicit permission to even touch either girl.

With her hand hovering near Mercedes’ fingers, she glanced back up at Quinn who was now watching her intently, her breathing coming in quick and shallow breaths. Her gaze slid over to Mercedes’, who raised an eyebrow and muttered only one word in a challenging tone. “Well?”

Rachel narrowed her eyes at Mercedes. In a fit of defiance, she grabbed Mercedes’ hand, her index finger pressing between Mercedes’ knuckles. In a act to prove herself, Rachel pushed against Mercedes’ hand, thrusting her fingers inside of Quinn hard and fast. The tip of Rachel’s index finger sliding just past Quinn’s wet opening. Quinn gasped and tensed, her back arching once again. “Oh God,” she whispered, her hips pressing down onto their joined hands.

Rachel couldn’t help but smile at Mercedes in pride. She pulled at Mercedes’ wrist, hearing the sound of their fingers sliding through Quinn’s arousal. Glancing down, she watched as a sliver of moonlight streaming through the window behind Mercedes and shone briefly over their joined hands at Quinn’s entrance. Her cheeks flushed and she clenched her thighs tightly together as she felt her own arousal building. She let go of Mercedes’ wrist, shifted herself further on the seat and sat up straighter.

A cough from a few rows behind them startled Rachel and she quickly leaned forward, her right hand reaching out to brace herself against the side of the bus near Quinn’s shoulder. Her left hand was left resting against Mercedes’ forearm. When she heard no further movement from the seats at the back of the bus, Rachel sighed in relief against Quinn’s ear. She began to pull away, when she heard Quinn whispering in her ear. “Kiss her,” she ordered with slight desperation, her body rocking against Mercedes’ slowly, sliding fingers.

Rachel pulled back slightly and stared into Quinn’s pleading gaze. Her eyes flickered back and forth, their breath mingling for a few seconds. Rachel glanced to her left to find Mercedes watching them. She couldn’t help but slowly trail her eyes down to Mercedes’ lips. She let the tip of her tongue run along her bottom lip briefly in anticipation. Her eyes flickered briefly back to Quinn in time to catch the blonde’s curt nod of her head.

Rachel shifted to balance her weight on her left foot. She pulled away from Quinn and watched her own hand push off the side of the bus and trail itself down Quinn’s bare thigh, stopping to rest against her hip. She let her thumb brush against Quinn’s hip bone before looking up at the blonde. Quinn rocked her hips as she stared into Rachel’s wide eyes. Biting her lip, Rachel averted her gaze and turned her head toward Mercedes to stare at the girl’s full, barely parted lips.

She began to lean forward, waiting to see if Mercedes would pull back. When she didn’t, Rachel moved closer, her lips hovering above Mercedes’. Between them, Quinn watched as Rachel grazed her top lip over Mercedes’ bottom lip. Rachel pulled back slightly to lick her lips, her gaze solely focused on Mercedes’ lips. She moved in a second time, finally trapping Mercedes’ bottom lip gently between her own.

Rachel felt Mercedes press into her, parting her lips further so her tongue could brush against Rachel’s top lip. Rachel brought her left hand up, cupping the side of Mercedes’ face, holding the girl there as she let her eyes close and lean in to deepen their hesitant kiss.

A low sound rumbled from Quinn’s chest as she watched Rachel’s tongue seek out Mercedes’ before their lips met once again, closing the gap. Quinn felt Mercedes’ fingers motionless inside her as she became distracted by the kiss. She clenched her muscles around Mercedes’ fingers and rocked her hips hoping to bring both girls’ attention back to her.

Rachel felt Mercedes begin to smile against her lips through their shared kiss. Breaking the kiss, Rachel followed Mercedes’ line of sight down to Quinn’s entrance where Mercedes’ fingers were sliding slow and shallow. Rachel’s grip on Quinn’s hip tightened as she watched Quinn clench around Mercedes. Swallowing, Rachel looked up at Mercedes. “Can,” she paused, lowering her voice. “Can she take one more?”

Quinn’s eyes closed as she bit her lip and she rocked her hips at the thought of Mercedes stretching her with a third finger. Rachel’s eyes roamed over Quinn’s body on display. The lighting inside the bus was not ideal, shadows covered them and the slivers of the moonlight barely provided them with enough light to see what they were doing. Rachel could just make out the way Quinn’s neck muscles strained when she threw her head back, could see the goosebumps forming on the top of Quinn’s thigh as she lay against Mercedes with her center exposed.

“She’s not wet enough,” Mercedes whispered in reply, gaining Rachel’s attention. Rachel stared at Mercedes for a few seconds before looking down at Mercedes fingers pushing further inside Quinn. Rachel glanced briefly up at Quinn’s face before moving both of her hands to Quinn’s knees. Slowly, she began sliding her hands up the inside of Quinn’s thighs, her thumbs massaging half circles into the naked, pale flesh. Her hands slowly crept higher, pushing against Quinn’s thighs, opening her slowly wider. Rachel wedged a knee against the inside of Quinn’s thigh that was hanging off the edge of the seat.

As Rachel’s thumbs traced the inner crease of Quinn’s thighs, she glanced up to find Quinn staring intently down between her legs. Biting her bottom lip in concentration, Rachel let her hands begin to move over Mercedes arm and up to Quinn’s slightly exposed clavicle. Sliding her hands up under Quinn’s dress, she began trailing her fingers up over Quinn’s ribs, the hem of her dress pooling around her wrists.

Rachel’s thumbs brushed the skin beneath Quinn’s bra causing the blonde to gasp and arch into her hands. “It’s in the front,” Mercedes said softly, her fingers sliding deeper and with more ease. Rachel nodded her head slightly in acknowledgement, her eyes still trained on her fingers moving toward the front clasp of Quinn’s bra. She unclipped it and pulled the cotton aside to expose more of Quinn to both her and Mercedes.

Rachel looked up at Quinn and held her gaze as she moved the thumb on her right hand to lightly trace a circle around Quinn’s nipple. Quinn gasped and rocked her hips into Mercedes’ hand. Rachel licked her lips and glanced down at the hardened nipple under her thumb. Ducking her head she leant forward and with the tip of her tongue she licked Quinn’s nipple. Quinn released an involuntary moan. Encouraged by the blonde’s reaction, Rachel let her tongue trace a circle just as her thumb had done.

Rachel’s lips closed around Quinn’s nipple as her left hand cupped her other breast. She moved her thumb and index to pinch lightly at Quinn’s nipple while she sucked lightly on the other. Quinn whimpered at the sensation overload. When she began to feel Rachel’s hand moving south again, her breathing picked up as she waited in anticipation for Rachel’s next exploration.

“She’s ready,” Mercedes whispered in a breathy tone. She watched as Rachel teased, licked and nipped at Quinn’s breasts, her right hand moving down to meet with hers at Quinn’s entrance. Rachel pulled away from Quinn’s breast to look up at Mercedes. “Now?” she asked softly between breaths.

When Mercedes nodded slightly, Rachel looked up at Quinn from under her lashes. “You should watch,” she suggested in a soft tone. She didn’t wait to see if Quinn was looking before allowing her eyes to rake down the front of Quinn’s body. She moved her hands out of the way and down to Quinn’s thighs, pushing against them and scooting slightly closer, trying to open the blonde up even more. A low, short moan bubbled up from the back of Quinn’s throat.

Her hazels eyes watched in anticipation as Mercedes’ fingers thrust once, twice, and a third time before sliding out so only the tips of her fingers sat at her entrance. Rachel brought her right hand to cover Mercedes’ as she’d done earlier. This time, her index finger settled between Mercedes’ fingers. Quinn’s nails dug into the top of Mercedes’ thigh when she realized Rachel was going to provide the third finger. “Oh God,” she breathed out.

Together, they watched as Rachel and Mercedes began an agonizingly slow slide of their fingers. Rachel bit her lip as Mercedes took a deep breath. Quinn couldn’t help but rock her hips. She could feel their fingers slowly stretching her as they slid further up inside her. She kept her eyes trained on their joined hands between her legs until they stopped, until their fingers were buried right up to their knuckles.

Rachel's remaining fingers wrapped around Mercedes hand. She pulled their joined fingers out before thrusting back inside Quinn, the sound of her arousal slick around their fingers. Quinn let out a short sob at the vision before her. Together they set a slow pace, allowing Quinn's body to adjust to the added thickness. Rachel couldn't help but moan at how warm it was inside Quinn, how her arousal coated her and Mercedes' fingers, allowing them to slide inside her deeper with each thrust. Rachel's left hand began to grip tightly at the inside of Quinn's thigh, her nails now marking the pale flesh with half-moons indentations as she’d marked her own thigh earlier.

Quinn closed her eyes at the added pain of Rachel's nails sinking into her flesh. When Quinn finally managed to open her eyes again, she was met with Rachel leaning toward Mercedes, their fingers picking up the pace slightly. She watched as Rachel, with new found confidence, began kissing Mercedes again. She felt Mercedes growl when Rachel bit her bottom lip, pulling it toward her gently. She tried to laugh at Mercedes' frustration, but the laugh quickly turned into a gasp when Rachel roughly thrust their fingers deep inside her. She felt their fingers accidentally hit her cervix and her muscles clamped around them.

It hurt, but Quinn could only hope they'd push into her harder. She barely registered as their fingers began thrusting inconsistently. Quinn knew they couldn't be coordinating their movements, not when they were currently waging a war of dominance with tongues, teeth and lips. Each thrust was different from the last. Hard, shallow, slow, fast, rough, deep. And then it would change again. Quinn could feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach. She involuntarily clenched her muscles around their fingers a few times. _God_ , she prayed quietly. _Please_ , she begged.

Rachel moved her left hand to wrap around the back of Mercedes' neck, pulling the girl closer, deepening the kiss. Quinn couldn't take the torture any more. Her orgasm was growing, but knew, without added stimulation against her clit, she'd be left hanging for however long they felt like. She managed to unclench Mercedes' thigh and drag her right hand down her front. She skimmed the sparse, blonde curls and moved her index finger down to the hooded bundle of nerves. She gasped loudly and threw her head back as she let her finger rub just once over the tip. She thrust her hips and clenched her walls around their thrusting fingers as pangs of pleasure shot through her body.

Mercedes quickly pulled out of the kiss. She tried to catch her breath as she stared into Rachel's dark eyes. _Damn,_ she thought to herself as her gaze flickered down to Rachel's slightly swollen lips. Her attention was quickly diverted toward Quinn, who moaned as her finger began to rub slowly against her clit. "Quinn," Mercedes whispered heatedly, watching as Quinn touched herself.

Rachel looked down. Their fingers jerked roughly inside Quinn as they both registered the way she teased her clit. Quinn slowly circled it before moving her finger to rub back and forth. "Please," she begged breathlessly. She knew Mercedes would know what she needed, and she almost sighed with relief as she heard Mercedes whisper to Rachel to move their fingers harder and faster.

Rachel nodded her head quickly as she tightened her grip on Mercedes' hand. Together they watched as their fingers entered Quinn over and over again, each time reaching just that little bit further, the tips of their fingers brushing against Quinn's cervix with almost every thrust. They pushed their fingers through her clenching walls causing Quinn to let out a high-pitched moan as she rocked her hips, her finger rubbing furiously at her clit.

She was so close. She could feel the pressure building. Their fingers worked together to pick up speed, thrusting in and out roughly, all three of them breathing heavily as they braced themselves for Quinn’s impending orgasm.

Quinn whimpered as her leg twitched against the back of the seat. “’Cedes,” she whispered in desperation, her head burying itself in the crook of Mercedes’ neck.

Rachel couldn’t believe how intense this entire experience was turning out to be. She could feel Quinn’s body beginning to tremble around her finger, feel how close to the edge Quinn was and she could see Mercedes rocking her own hips in time with Quinn’s. She barely allowed herself to register the wetness building between her own thighs. She made a quick decision to move her left hand down to Quinn’s thigh. She slid her hand under her thigh, hooked her fingers behind Quinn’s knee and lifted her leg, pushing it back toward Mercedes. The next thrust of their fingers forced them deeper inside, their fingers not just brushing against Quinn’s cervix but hitting it with more force.

Rachel watched as Quinn sunk her teeth into the side of Mercedes’ neck, a half-moan, half-whimper escaping from between her teeth. Suddenly, Quinn’s body tensed, her walls squeezed at their fingers in rapid succession and silence reigned over them for exactly three seconds while Rachel and Mercedes held their breath. Her entire body shuddering, Quinn fell apart. Her hips rocked, her eyes squeezed shut, the fingers still gripping at the head rest pushed and pulled. Quinn’s finger rubbing at her clit began to slow to a stop.

Rachel and Mercedes thrust slowly and gently as they eased their fingers out with each stroke. When their fingers were finally free, Mercedes began wiping her fingers on the inside of Quinn’s thigh before wrapping her arms around Quinn and pulling her in closer.

Rachel couldn’t help the fascination she had at the thick, sticky substance on her finger. She brought her hand closer to her face, ignoring Quinn and Mercedes recuperating in front of her, to watch as she rubbed her thumb against the pad of her index finger.

The scent was strong and Rachel couldn’t help but bring her hand even closer to her face. She took a deep breath. She bit her lip at the musky scent as her eyes met both Mercedes’ and Quinn’s over the top of her fingers. She stared at Quinn as she let her tongue peek out and lick the tip of her finger. Mercedes gasped as Quinn’s hips involuntarily rocked against the open air.

Rachel suddenly brought her hands down to Quinn’s thighs and gripped onto them as she leaned forward, stopping just as their noses grazed against each other. Rachel’s eyes flickered from Quinn’s gaze to her lips. Moving forward, Rachel closed her eyes and moved her lips to press against Quinn’s.

Quinn parted her mouth on instinct, not waiting for Rachel to even seek entrance. Their tongues met in a long, languid kiss. Quinn caught the barest taste of herself on Rachel’s tongue. She could easily recognize it from the times she’d kissed Mercedes after previous sexual encounters.

The kiss hadn’t lasted long before Rachel pulled away. “Thank you,” she whispered before she pushed against Quinn’s thighs one last time. She quickly moved away from the pair and over to her seat across the aisle. She sat down, smoothed down her skirt and wiped her fingers on the underside before turning to look out the window.

~*~*~

It took them two and a half hours to reach Cleveland from the rest stop in Findlay. When they finally located the motel they were staying in, all twelve glee clubbers tiredly stumbled off the bus. Mr. Schuester led them inside to the lobby to wait while he grabbed their room keys.

“Ok,” he began, looking down at the receipt he held in his hand with the room numbers. “We have five rooms. Three people in each room. There’s a double and a single bed in each.”

Rachel noticed how Kurt’s eyes lit up and his back straightened as he glanced over at Finn briefly. Rachel rolled her eyes and turned toward Mr. Schuester.

He glanced briefly at Rachel and blushed. “As per your requests, Artie, Mike and Matt are in room 105, Finn, Kurt and Puck in 106. For the girls, Santana, Brittany and Tina, you’re in 108,” he paused as he looked up at Rachel. “No one voted to share a room with you,” he said to Rachel which seemed to invite Santana to snort in laughter. “So, maybe Tina wouldn’t mind - ”

“She’s with us,” Mercedes quickly interrupted, stepping up close to Rachel. “Right, Quinn?” she asked without looking toward the blonde beside her.

Quinn bit her lip and folded her arms across her chest as she glanced over at Rachel, her eyes dragging over the shorter girl’s body. “Fine,” she replied with a shrug of her shoulder.

Mr. Schuester coughed and cleared his throat before nodding. “O-okay, if you girls are-are sure. Just remember the walls are, they’re thin, so...” he said leaving the sentence hanging.

“Woah!” Puck exclaimed, eyes wide as he eyed his three ex girlfriends.

“I – I mean, I meant, if you’re going to argue, just, keep it down,” he stumbled, his face flushing beet red as his eyes darted between the three girls.

_Oh_ , Rachel thought as realization hit. They’d only been three rows behind him on the bus. “We’ll make sure to keep the noise down,” she said with a grin and a nod of her head. “In fact,” she began, “I think we’re mature enough to put aside our differences and engage in an enjoyable, amicable evening.”

Too preoccupied with reassuring Mr. Schuester they’d be on their best behaviour, Rachel missed the smirk shared between Mercedes and Quinn.


End file.
